Blueberry Wizard
by Digi-Puff
Summary: Wizardmon and Gatomon decide to take a walk through the woods one day. But Witchmon follows them with plans for an odd revenge.


One day two digimon were walking along through the forest. One was a cat digimon named Gatomon and the other was a wizard digimon named Wizardmon. The two were best friends and were just walking along enjoying the beautiful day.  
But there was nasty digimon who happened to see them walking along. Her name was Witchmon. She very much hated Wizardmon. He was her rival and a lot more powerful than her which made her very jealous. When she saw Wizardmon, she tried to think of something terrible to do to him. Suddenly, she heard them coming and ducked behind a bush. She peeked through the leaves and watched them.  
"Look Wizardmon, blueberries!" exclaimed Gatomon as she ran over to a bush covered with tiny blue berries. She picked a bunch and ate them.  
"Don't eat too many Gatomon. You don't want to get a tummy ache," said Wizardmon who walked up beside her.  
"Relax, I know my limit. Besides, you know blueberries are my favorite fruit. They're so sweet!"  
"Yeah, well you know what they say. You are what you eat," he laughed as he picked a berry and popped it into his mouth. That's when Witchmon got an idea.  
"Blueberries...you are what you eat..." she whispered to herself. "That's it! I know what to do that goody wizard." She silently laughed evilly as she thought up her plan.  
Meanwhile, after having their fill on blueberries, Wizardmon and Gatomon continued to walk through the forest. After about an hour, they came into a clearing. Gatomon was getting tired. She jumped up onto Wizardmon's head, putting his hat on her head. Wizardmon laughed and took Gatomon off his head and set her gently on the ground.  
"You look good with my hat," he said. She smiled and the hat fell over her eyes. She pushed it back up but it fell again. "A bit big on you though." Gatomon laughed as she took hat off and held it in her paws. That's when she saw it. In the middle of the clearing there sat a tree stump. And it had something placed there. Gatomon walked over to the stumped and peered down at it. "What is it?" Wizardmon asked Gatomon. She waved him over.  
"Check this out," she said. Wizardmon walked over beside his friend and saw what she was looking at. On the stump sat a tiny blue cube. Underneath the cube was a note. Wizardmon picked up the cube and read the note aloud so Gatomon could hear what it said.  
"Here is a specially piece of gum specifically designed to make any digimon who chews it stronger. It has been tested and is perfectly safe. Whatever digimon passes by may have it. Signed Geni." Gatomon picked up the note and reread it while Wizardmon examined the gum. "It's suppose to make you stronger?" Wizardmon looked down at Gatomon. "Do you want it?" he asked her. Gatomon shook her head.  
"No, you can have it. I doubt it actually works and besides, I'm already really strong!" she said, putting the hat back on her head. Wizardmon laughed.  
"Alright, if you say so." He popped the gum into his mouth. While not too far off, hiding behind a tree, Whitchmon watched with delight,  
"Splendid! He actually took the bait!" she exclaimed quietly. "Now to watch his transformation."  
Wizardmon chewed the gum and as he did he tasted something wonderful. "What's the flavor?" asked Gatomon with curiosity.  
"Mmmm! You might have wanted to have this gum Gatomon because it taste like blueberries!" Gatomon looked at her friend with fake envy.  
"What?! Blueberries? Ah man, I love blueberries!" she exclaimed. She took his hat off her head and held on to it tightly against her chest. "Fine. You get the blueberry gum, and I get your hat," she said smiling. Wizardmon laughed.  
"You'll have to give it back sooner or later." He reached down for his hat but Gatomon swiped it away. As he bent down she noticed something. There was something blue on his face.  
"Wizardmon, you have something blue on your face." Confused, Wizardmon rubbed at his face.  
"Did I get it?" he asked. Gatomon looked up at his face and saw the strangest thing. His face was turning blue! "You know Gatomon, I don't feel stronger at all. I think you're right. I don't think that gum did work." Gatomon didn't say anything but continued to stare at his face which was turning a dark blue. Wizardmon noticed her strange behaviour. "Is something wrong Gatomon?" Gatomon snapped out of it to answer him.  
"Your face, it's turning blue!" she exclaimed, worried. Wizardmon just stared at her confused.  
"What do you mean?" he asked. He would have thought she was joking, but Gatomon doesn't about stuff like this. Besides, she sounded worried.  
"I mean you're face has turned blue!" Suddenly she saw that the tips of his pointy ears were turning blue as well and was spreading so that both of his ears were blue. "Your ears..." she breathed, not being able to tear her eyes away from the sight.  
"What about them? Gatomon, what's going on?" he demanded. He felt a bit nervous himself at her attitude. She seemed really worried, almost scared and it made him scared although normally he was stronger than that, but this was different. He felt his ears and found nothing wrong with them. At least nothing that he could feel.  
Suddenly Gatomon saw the top of his head turn blue and spread down his hair, covering his bangs and ponytail. "Your hair! It turned blue to!" With his heart pounding, Wizardmon moved one of his bangs in front of his eye so he could see it. Sure enough Gatomon was right. His once blonde hair was now blue! He let the bang fall back into place as his eyes became wide.  
"My hair..." he breathed, unable to believe what he saw and what he knew was still there.  
"And your ears are blue as well. Your whole head is blue!" She then wondered if the rest of his body was turning blue as well. She jumped up onto his arm and pulled his sleeve up.  
"Gatomon, what are you..." he started to ask, but froze when he saw his arm was turning blue!  
"Wh...what?!" he nearly shouted. He was so shocked he stumbled backwards and fell, landing on his back. But as he hit the ground, he also accidentally swallowed the gum. He sat up, coughing. Gatomon immediately rushed to his side. She had jumped off his arm before he fell.  
"Are you alright?" she asked. She helped Wizardmon up.  
"Yeah, but I swallowed the gum." He looked at his arm again then he took off his gloves, letting them drop to the ground, and examined his hands as they turned blue as well. "Actually, I'm not sure if I am OK," he said, watching the rest of his arm turn blue.  
As his hands now turned completely blue, he wondered if the rest of his body was doing so to. He bent down and pulled up his pant leg, seeing that his leg to was turning blue and it was spreading quickly. He kicked off his shoes and saw his feet turn blue, ending at the tips of his toes.  
"Oh my goodness, you're completely blue," said Gatomon, looking from his head, to his hands, to his feet. His skin and hair were completely dark blue! Wizardmon just stared at his hands and feet.  
"I can't believe this. I'm blue!" He felt a bit scared by this. What had caused him to turn blue? Suddenly they both heard a gurgling noise followed by a rumbling and groaning noise.  
"What was that?" asked Gatomon as she heard the noise again. Wizardmon looked down sheepishly at his stomach.  
"I think that was me," he said. As another gurgling noise came his stomach, he groaned.  
"What's wrong?" asked Gatomon.  
"I...I feel funny," he replied, feeling this odd sensation in his tummy. That's when she saw something that made her gasp.  
"Gatomon, what's wrong?" But she didn't answer. She watched as a bulge appeared on his suite and steadily got bigger. "That's weird. Why am I feeling...b-bloated?!" He looked down and saw his stomach sticking out a good few inches. Hesitantly, he put his hand on his stomach and could feel it stretching under his fingers. He looked at Gatomon, fear and worry evident in his eyes. "Gatomon, what's happening to me?" he asked, his voice filled with fear. All Gatomon could do was shake her head while staring at his growing belly.  
"I...I don't know," she said, her voice shaking. She couldn't believe this was happening to her friend. "You're swelling up!" she exclaimed.  
"No kidding!" he snapped a harsh voice which he had not intended to do. He looked back down at his distended belly, watching it grow. It looked as if he had stuffed a bowling ball in his suite. But as his belly grew, he noticed that his sides were ballooning out, trying to catch up with his inflating stomach. His back was bulging out too till his torso looked spherical. His stomach was sticking out probably a good foot and half and was still growing. Gatomon started to slowing approach him, but jumped when she heard a ripping noise. Wizardmon's suite split in half, revealing his huge blue stomach. He looked down at it, embarrested, and his cheeks turned a purple hue.  
Gatomon walked up to him and, without even thinking, placed her paw on his swollen belly and watched as her paw slowly sank into his flesh. "What are you filling up with?" she asked, not expecting an answer. She placed her ear on his stomach, making him blush even more, and listened.  
"Uh...Gatomon? What are you doing?" asked Wizardmon.  
"Quiet! I'm listening!" He fell silent at her harsh tone, though he felt uncomfortable with this. As Gatomon listened, she heard some gurgling noises but she also heard something sloshing around in his tummy, as if he were full of liquid. A familiar sent also caught her nose. The smell of blueberries.  
She was so intent on listening that she didn't notice his stomach growing against her. She was pulled back into reality when she heard more ripping noises. She looked up and saw that his suite was slightly ripping in other places to, but she didn't think it would rip off completely. At least she hoped it wouldn't. She also noticed that his arms and legs were sunk into his body. Wizardmon didn't feel so good and let out a small groan.  
"Gatomon, please help! I feel so full and I'm still getting bigger!" Gatomon frantically tried to think up a solution to help her inflating friend. But she couldn't think of anything to stop whatever was filling up inside him.  
"Oh, there's gotta be a way to stop this!" She was on the verge of tears when they both suddenly heard something laughing from behind a tree. The figure stepped out and they saw that it was a lady digimon wearing a red witch costume.  
"My Wizardmon, you've definitely let yourself go," she laughed.  
"Witchmon!" he exclaimed, not sounding the least bit happy.  
"You know each other?" asked Gatomon.  
"Unfortunately yes. She's my rival, always trying to outdo me. We've known each since we were kids. She's always been hungry for power."  
Witchmon laughed. "Coming from a blue, inflated wizard," she laughed. "I'm actually quite pleased with the results. I didn't think it would turn out quiet so well." Gatomon glared at the witch digimon, her fangs bared.  
"You mean you did this to him?!" she screamed at Witchmon. Witchmon just laughed.  
"But of course, my little kitty. I had to find some way to get revenge on Wizardmon for all the times he's beat me and humiliated me. So, when I saw you guys near the blueberry bush I had the perfect idea." Gatomon and Wizardmon both looked at Witchmon confused.  
"Wait, how did that give this idea?" asked Gatomon. Witchmon smiled deviously.  
"Think about it. His skin is dark blue, the color of a blueberry. He's filling up with juice..."  
"Wait, what?!" they both simultaneously interrupted.  
"Yes, what's filling up inside his stomach is juice." Gatomon instinct put a paw on his stomach, watching it sink in again. She pressed a bit harder and could actually feel the juices moving inside him. Wizardmon groaned and she removed her paw.  
"So that's the sloshing noise I heard." Witchmon nodded. "And you also smell like blueberries," she told him. Wizardmon added up all of this in his head. He was the color of a blueberry, he was filling up with juice, he smelled like a blueberry...and it donned on him.  
"Wait, are saying that I'm..." Witchmon nodded, a smile pasted to her face. "I'M TURNING INTO A BLUEBERRY?!" Witchmon laughed.  
"Yes, I thought it would be the perfect revenge to turn my rival into a giant blueberry. You see,you're not swelling, you're ripening! Of course, like I said, I never expected it to turn out quite so well. I didn't expect Wizardmon to swallow the gum." Gatomon felt her heart thumping in her chest as she suddenly felt nervous.  
"Why? What happens if he swallows the gum?"  
"All the juices that are filling him up come from the gum. If he would've spit the gum out, he would stop inflating. But since he swallowed it..." Gatomon's heart thumped faster and louder, so loud she was sure Witchmon and Wizardmon could hear it.  
"Are you saying that he's going to keep getting bigger?" Witchmon nodded her head, giving Wizardmon an evil look.  
"Until he bursts!" Upon hearing this, Wizardmon felt fear running through him like a virus, a feeling he rarely ever feels. Gatomon could see him trembling and she could see his eyes wide with fear. She felt so mad at Witchmon! She wanted to cry but held back the tears.  
"You...you...how could you do this to him?!" she screamed, her voice shaking. "I'll claw your eyes out for this!" She pounced at Witchmon, barring her claws.  
"Gatomon don't!" shouted Wizardmon, but it was too late. Witchmon, taken by surprise, managed to reel back in time, but Gatomon still put a couple scratches on her cheek. She landed on her feet next to Wizardmon. Witchmon felt the scratches on her face. She looked at Gatomon with fire in her eyes.  
"How dare you!" she screamed at Gatomon. "Maybe I should just speed up the process." She snapped her fingers and the juices entered Wizardmon more quickly, making his belly inflate faster. Wizardmon stared with wide eyes at his quickly growing tummy, the full feeling getting worse.  
"Oohhhh, please stop it!" he yelled. "I feel so full! Don't make me any bigger!" Witchmon laughed.  
"Too bad Wizardmon. Either way, you'll keep getting bigger until you pop." Gatomon felt fear and guilt.  
"Witchmon please, slow it down again. I'm sorry!" But Witchmon just shook her head.  
"Too late for that. Besides, he was inflating too slowly anyway. I better be off now. As much as I want to see him explode, I don't want him getting all over my clothes. See you around!" And with that she vanished. Gatomon stared at the spot where she use to be, until she heard Wizardmon groan.  
"Are you OK?" she asked. Wizardmon shook his head. He was now a 7ft. by 7ft. round ball and was still getting bigger. Until he bursts, is what Witchmon had said.  
"Gatomon, please make it stop! I don't know how much bigger I can get!" Gatomon stared at her friend in horror, feeling so helpless. There's got to be a way to get all that juice out of him, she thought, but she couldn't think of a solution to de-juice him. How was she suppose to get all that juice out of him? She heard a squeaking coming from above and looked up to see a bunch of bats. Probably heading to Myotismon's Castle, she thought. Myotismon...her master. That's it! Gatomon suddenly had an idea.  
"Wizardmon, stand still," instructed Gatomon.  
"Like I can actually move?! Suddenly Gatomon pounced at him and pushed as hard as she could into his stomach. Wizardmon wobbled a bit, then landed on his back. "What are doing?" he asked her. He felt her paws on his body and then he began to roll, making him feel a little dizzy.  
"I'm taking you to Myotismon," she said, in a bit of a grim tone.  
"What?! Why would you do that?!" he yelled at her. Gatomon sighed.  
"Maybe he can suck the juice out of you. If I can persuade him." Wizardmon was completely appealed by this idea.  
"No way! Gatomon, you can't be serious! You know he can't be trusted." He seemed to have forgotten about his pain.  
"Look, it's either that or you explode!" She didn't mean to sound harsh but she so stressed and afraid. She didn't want to see him to explode. Wizardmon thought about what she said. As he thought, he felt his stomach still growing and felt the full feeling again.  
He let out a groan before answering, "Alright, just hurry!" Gatomon tried her best to do just that. But as she rolled him through the forest, not an easy trip especially for a giant blueberry, he continued to still grow. Gatomon was having a hard time pushing him for his weight had changed dramatically and he was still getting heavier. But in about an hour they had arrived at the front of Myotismon's castle. Gatomon slumped on the ground, exhausted and out of breath.  
"Where have you two been?! demanded a menacing voice. Gatomon looked up and saw Myotismon walking towards them, Demidevimon flying by his side. But when they saw the 10 ft. by 10 ft. wizard, they stopped dead in their tracks and gasped, staring wide eyed at him. "What happened to him?!" exclaimed Myotismon, not because he was worried or cared about Wizardmon, but he was surprised that one of his servants came back as a big blue ball, and he noticed that his stomach was still growing.  
"A Witchmon did this to him sir," said Gatomon. "She put a spell on him and turned him into a...a...a blueberry." Myotismon burst out laughing but Demidevimon just kept staring at Wizardmon.  
"A blueberry? Really, how funny." Gatomon was getting mad.  
"Sir, please help him! He's filling up with juice and if we don't get the juice out of him he'll explode!" Gatomon heard Wizardmon moan and looked up at him.  
"Please! I'm so full!" he pleaded. "And I'm getting fuller!" But Myotismon just smiled a devious smile which worried Gatomon.  
"And why should I help him? It'd be a lot more enjoyable to watch him explode." Gatomon stared at her master with horror. Suddenly Wizardmon let out a painful scream.  
"Wizardmon, what's wrong?!" asked Gatomon. When Wizardmon spoke he sounded like he was in intense pain.  
"Please make this stop! I feel like I'm being ripped apart inside! I think I'm going to explode!" Gatomon's body felt numb with fear. She happened to look up and saw something very shocking. His hand was disappearing into his body! She tore her gaze from it, happening to look down the length of his body, and saw his foot disappearing as well. She walked over to examine it and put a paw on his body. It was then she quickly realized something. Looking at her paw, she noticed his stomach was so tight that her paw didn't sink in at all! In fact he felt as hard as a rock. She quickly spun around and faced Myotismon.  
"Lord Myotismon, please help him! I'll do whatever you want, just please suck the juice out of him!" Myotismon stood there silent for a few seconds, then he turned his back on her.  
"You'll do whatever want either way. If you didn't you'd be disobeying me." And with that he walked back inside the castle, leaving them alone out there. Gatomon sank to her knees I defeat. Tears ran down her eyes. It's over, she thought. He's going to explode. Her only plan to de-juice him had failed.  
"Wizardmon, I'm so sorry," she said. "I'm sorry that I couldn't help you. You're going to explode and it's all my fault." Gatomon heard his painful groans, but then she heard him say something took her a bit by surprise.  
"It's alright Gatomon. You did your best and I thank you for that." Gatomon cried even more. She closed her eyes, waiting to hear the pop. Suddenly, she heard somebody grunting and opened her eyes only to see Demidevimon trying to push Wizardmon.  
"Hey, give me a hand here pussy cat and help me roll him around him around back, quick!" Without much time to think about what was going on, Gatomon quickly got to her feet and helped pushed Wizardmon to the back of castle where there was a small garden. The only beautiful thing there that had not been destroyed. Demidevimon flew up and landed on Wizardmon's stomach.  
"What are you doing?" asked Gatomon, confused.  
"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm going to try to suck the juice out of him." Gatomon couldn't believe what her ears were hearing.  
"But why would you do that?" He blushed.  
"Well...cause I like you alright?! I'd figured maybe you'd like me if I helped your friend." Gatomon knew she could never like him the way he was describing but she still felt grateful to him all the same.  
"Demidevimon...thank you," she said. Suddenly they heard a rumbling noise.  
"Hurry up!" screamed Wizardmon. "I'm going to explode!"  
"Uh...you might want to leave," he quickly said to Gatomon. Gatomon nodded and hurriedly ran around front. She stopped for a minute when she heard an agonizing scream come from Wizardmon. She shivered then ran inside.

A couple of days, Wizardmon was back to normal and back to his old self. Though he did have a scar on his stomach from when Demidevimon bite him. Gatomon was glad that everything turned out alright. Well, except for Demidevimon who couldn't work because of a serious tummy ache. And he seemed to have forgotten what he told her in the garden, which was just fine by her. Gatomon walked down the dark hall happy, holding a piece of gum. She knew if she ever saw Witchmon again, she'd have her revenge.


End file.
